The present invention relates to a post-processing device which is provided to a sheet processing apparatus configured to perform predetermined processing on a sheet and which is configured to perform post-processing on the sheet having been subjected to the predetermined processing at a sheet processing section of the sheet processing apparatus. The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus provided with such a post-processing device.